


Merlin's Powers

by ZaraHunter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is Mistaken, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraHunter/pseuds/ZaraHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has always known about Merlin's power, but is it really was he thought it was?</p><p>Or where the King is introspective and he knows about Merlin's special power, but it turns out it wasn't quite what he imagined it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Powers

 

Arthur wasn't quite sure when he realised it, but Merlin had a gift. It was unique, powerful and very useful to the kingdom of Camalot, and by extension Arthur himself.

This mystical power was tripping; if there was something underfoot Merlin fell, if he wasn't looking where he was going he fell, if he was distracted for just a moment he fell. Even if there was nothing obstructing his way at all, Merlin fell.

This universal constant could be utilised in many ways.

A garnish outfit forced on Arthur by the court could be conveniently destroyed by placing in in Merlin's hands.

Sending Merlin to the kitchens when the Cook's 'Special' was on would guarantee that it would never reach his chambers.

And when life got dark and heavy, and maybe getting up after "this" wasn't worth the chance of being knocked down again. At those moments Merlin could always be counted on to stumble through the door and remind Arthur why he could, and why he should get up and smile, because that's what Merlin always does.

 

However all great skills are evened out somehow, Merlin's mastery of of tripping could also happen at the most inopportune times.

Like when they were hunting together, and all the game for miles around was chased away by the crashing of Merlin's feet through the bushes.

Or when yet another very important strategy meeting was interrupted by Merlin falling face-first into the middle of the room with a worried but easy grin on his face.

Or like now... when a chalice being knocked over was Morgana's only warning that her most recent evil rant was about to be put to a stop.

 

"-suffering! The likes of which Camalot has never seen before! I swear I will ta-" _Clang,_ the cup rolled over and over on its side, spilling wine and staining Morgana's already ragged dress a deep crimson. Her rage streaked gaze turned and fell upon a bruised, dusty, rueful looking Merlin, sprawled across the stone of the Great Hall, and her stream of vengeance filled words came to a stuttering halt.

Morgana's eye's narrowed, _"_ _You,"_ she spat.

"Me", came the cheerful reply from the floor.

"You were dead, the thorn in my side was finally gone, buried beneath a mountain of rubble! How could you have possibly survived?"

"Well I guess it takes a little more than that to keep me down."

The tension in the hall skyrocketed, what had once been bemusement and worry now turned sour. If Merlin had truly been crushed and was still here, relatively uninjured, something suspicious was going on. (Aside from Morgana trying to take over again.) 

The witch raised her hand and a fiery ball with it, and struck first.

 

 

The resulting magical fight left the crowd and court in the hall in awe. But Arthur knew all along that Merlin had a very special gift, so while song were sung and honours awarded, the King didn't even bat an eyelash.

For though the world could now see Merlin's mighty power, Arthur could see the inside. The small smile he gave every time he picked himself up and brushed himself down, and the huge effort it sometimes took to do so.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"God damn it Arthur," said Merlin as he frantically waved his fingers infront of the King's face. "We're going to be late again if you don't quit monologuing." Gathering Arthur's clothes in an attempt to get him to hurry up Merlin sighed. 'I knew he should of been a poet.'  

 

 

 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> I regret writing this. But I already had it so meh.


End file.
